teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Season 1 Japanese
Cast Leonardo: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Donatello: Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Michelangelo: Charmy Bee (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Raphael: Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Extras with Sonic, Tails, Charmy, and Knuckles: Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Splinter/Hamato Yoshi: Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII; As a mutant rat) Extra with Cloud/Teng Shin: Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII; As a mutant rat) Shredder/Oroku Saki: Loki (The Avengers; His alias name will be the Trickster) Extras with Loki: Vamdemon (Digimon), Hunter J (Pokemon), Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts 3), Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise), Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot), and Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII; With Sephiroth being Shredder's serious side) Krang: Uka-Uka (Crash Bandicoot) Extras with Uka-Uka: Dr. Nitros Brio, Dr. Nitros Gin, Dr. Nefarious Tropy, Nitros Oxide (Crash Bandicoot), Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog '06), Picodevimon (Digimon), and Infinite (Sonic Forces) Bebop and Rocksteady: Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, the Komodo Brothers (Crash Bandicoot), Archnemon, Mummymon (Digimon), Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) April O'Neil: Princess Elise III (Sonic the Hedgehog '06) Extras with Elise: Princess Allison Oriana (Felix the Cat the Movie; As a 10 year old), the Dazzlings, and the Mane Seven (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Casey Jones: Kiriha Aonuma (Digimon Fusion Season 2) Extras with Kiriha: Chris Thorndyke (Sonic X; As a 10 year old), the Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), and the Stallion Seven (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Leatherhead (Ally version): Tiny Tiger and Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot; They'll turn good near the end after the Mobians kidnap them at first to make them help in solving the mystery of the Mousers) Karai: Yuffie Kisaragi (Final Fantasy VII; Same with Tiny and Dingodile, and in this fanmake, she's Cloud and Aerith's daughter) Neutrinos: Crash, Coco, and Crunch Bandicoot, Aku-Aku (Crash Bandicoot), Agumon, Piyomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Tailmon (Digimon; They stay to live with Taichi’s group near the end of Season 1), Spike, and Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic; Same with the Digimon, staying with Elise and Kiriha's groups) Vernon Fenwick: Seifer Almasy (Final Fantasy VIII/Kingdom Hearts) Irma Langenstein: Mimi Tachikawa (Digimon Season 1) Extra News Studio Allies: Taichi and Hikari Yagami, Sora Takenouchi, Yamato Ishida, Koushiro Izumi, Jyou Kido, and Takeru Takaishi-Ishida (Digimon Season 1) Burne Thompson: J. Jonah Jamieson (Spiderman the Animated Series) Baxter Stockman: Jack O'Lantern (Billy and Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween; As a human and his real name is Jack Lambert) Stone Warriors: Stays the same Episodes Season 1 Episode 1: Rise Up! Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Plot: Elise Oriana III’s group, after getting rescued by the Mobians from a mysterious villain's henchmen, decides, along with Taichi Yagami’s group, to trust their saviors and with their help, find a story on the mysterious thefts on technology equipment and why an evil army called the Gauntlet Clan, want to steal them. Season 1 Episode 2: Kiriha Aonuma and his Group! Outlaw Heroes Plot: While trying to locate the Jotundrome, the Mobians and Elise and Taichi’s groups discover a group of vigilante boys, lead by Kiriha Aonuma, rescue a little girl named Allison Oriana from getting mugged by the Gauntlet Clan. Afterwards, they decide to temporally work together in their search, only to get captured by the same henchmen that almost attacked Elise's group, and then work together again to escape. Season 1 Episode 3: Enter the Trickster! Loki and his Group's Trap Plot: After a group of villains led by Loki AKA the Trickster are advised by another group of villains from Dimension X led by Uka-Uka to make their own mutant and robot army, they use their robots to capture some Australian animals' blood samples from the Central Park Zoo and steal some mechanical objects to create the robots. Then they use the blood samples mixed in the Mutagen samples on their henchmen to make them powerful mutants. And when Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough are captured to be used as bait to lure the Mobians into a trap, the Mobians spring into action to rescue their beloved mentors and face the new evil mutants and robots with Kiriha’s group’s help. Season 1 Episode 4: Mouser Siege! The Case of Jack Lambert Plot: After Loki's group and their henchmen hire Jack Lambert into building an army of robots called Mousers to exterminate Cloud, Aerith, the Mobians, and their human friends, our heroes must find a way to shut them down; And to do so, they kidnap Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, and Yuffie Kisaragi and make them help out. All the while, Yuffie, while she, Tiny, and Dingodile develop Stockholm Syndrome towards their soon-to-be former enemies during the course of solving the mystery, will discover the shocking truth behind her origin since Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly's banishment from the Gauntlet Clan thirteen years ago from Cloud and Aerith. Season 1 Episode 5: Greetings from Dimension X! Aku-Aku's Group's Entrance Plot: After making the Mobian Van, the Mobians and their allies go after the Jotundrome again, only to encounter and meet a group of creatures from Dimension X led by a wise talking tiki mask named Aku-Aku after the said creatures cross over to the real world through a portal activated by Loki's group in the Jotundrome. There, our heroes discover from their new Dimension X friends about Uka-Uka's group's evil ambitions and decide to work together to get Aku-Aku's group home and prevent an upcoming war-torn world conquest. Season 1 Episode 6: The Ultimate Climax has Come! Uka-Uka's Group's Upgrades Plot: After discovering from Loki's group's message that they have an Anti-Mutagen Gun to restore a mutant-turned human back to normal forms, the Mobians and their allies decide to fight against the enemy to get it and turn Cloud and Aerith back into their human forms in the form of Squall and Rinoa respectively again. But little do they, except Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie, know, that it's all a trap set by the enemy. For series: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Japanese Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies